Inventive concepts relate to a memory device, and more particularly, to a memory device having vertical structure and a memory system including the same.
Semiconductor memory devices may include memory cell arrays including memory cells, each having a state that varies according to stored data. Memory cells may be accessed through words lines and bit lines arranged in a memory cell array. The semiconductor memory device may include a circuit configured to access memory cells by controlling the word lines and the bit lines. In addition, the semiconductor memory device may further include circuits configured to perform externally requested actions, for example, write or read actions.